


Ascent

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, short scenes/vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Even the fallen angel can find a home beneath the clouds. Short scenes from Yohane's new life. (AU where Yohane's "mom" is actually her aunt who took her in.)





	Ascent

Yoshihiro pulled his bags close to him as he made his way up the apartment’s stairwell.

 

She shook her head.

 

No. She was Yohane. Even Yoshiko was acceptable.

 

She had gotten away. She had freed herself,from that house that was never a home. And it was because she was free,that she was finally,truly Yoshiko.

 

“ _How can you keep trying to make people think you’re a girl?! Do you even believe that yourself?! I thought you’d grow out of this!_ ”

 

How foolish! Why couldn’t that self-centered,obstinate woman see that this,all of it,was what she truly was?

 

Thanks to that little…fight with Mother,she’d put as many things as she could into two bags,gotten on the first bus out of Shizuoka,and rode all the way up to Numazu.

 

And now here she stood,before the front door of her aunt,the elementary school teacher. There was no turning back now.

 

She raised her hand.

 

Knocked.

 

In less than a minute,the door opened.

 

“ _Y-yoshiko-kun? Oh my god,what happened…?_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Yohane exhaled,tilting her head back a bit.

 

Her eyes were closed,she felt…at peace.

 

Aunty’s fingers glided through her hair.

 

“You…must’ve taken good care of your hair,Yoshiko. It’s so smooth,and it smells nice…”

 

Those words alone…Yohane took in a deep breath,and let out a contented sigh.

 

She felt something bunch up on the right side of her head,and a hair band hold it in place.

 

“There,now you can look like me!”

 

Yohane opened her eyes to look in the mirror.

 

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at what she saw. Her hair was tied into a cute bun,just like Aunty’s.

 

She felt…happy.

 

She turned around,wrapping her arms tightly around Aunty as she began to sob,tears already streaming down her face.

 

Finally someone understood. Finally someone didn’t just “tolerate” her. Finally someone loved her,the real her.

 

For her part,Aunty held her back,her hands stroking comfortingly along Yohane’s back,through her long,lustrous hair.

 

And at this moment,Yohane was…content.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _And when the fallen angel rises once more,her army of little demons will deliver retribution-_ ”

 

Yohane’s monologue was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

 

“Yoshiko,get dressed! We’re going out!”

 

“My name…is Yohane!”

 

Aunty understood. She understood that Yohane wasn’t really angry about that. Perhaps Yohane did things like this…almost for the reminder that her name really was Yoshiko,and always would be. Nothing could change that fact unless she herself wanted it to change.

 

* * *

 

 

Yohane held her bag tight as she walked down the sidewalk to school. In some small way,it was perhaps fortunate that she’d moved to Numazu not long after her graduation from junior high. Mother had wordlessly sent her documents over,and registration at Uranohoshi went off without a hitch.

 

But…what would the other girls think?

 

How would they see her?

 

If the faculty had no problem with her,the same would apply to the students as well,right?

 

She paused by the gate.

 

Soon,she found herself climbing up a blossoming tree that was right next to the gate. Perched among the branches,she had a bird’s eye view of the entryway.

 

Or perhaps…an angel’s eye view.

 

Her gaze stopped on the ginger and her friend,accosting a brunette in a yellow vest and a redhead. Recruiting for some kind of club? Maybe Yohane could join. That was a sure way to make friends,right?

 

And...something was strangely familiar about the brunette. It felt like they'd met before. Was she...some kind of demon? A foul beast from the nether realms?

 

Her train of thought was promptly derailed as the redhead let out an ear-piercing shriek,throwing Yohane off balance.

 

Yohane grabbed at another branch,but the one beneath her cracked,almost as though snapped by some malicious hand.

 

And now there was nothing under her but air.

 

Yohane’s voice swelled into a scream as somehow,someway,she managed to land on her feet,only for her perfect landing to be undercut by her bag falling after her,crashing onto her head.

 

“ _O-oh my gosh! Are you okay?!_ ”

 

The ginger sprinted over,closely followed by the others.

 

Yohane groaned. Maybe this would be harder than she expected,after all…

 

Perhaps…her fallen angel routine might help her play this mishap off and make her seem like a confident,smart person with a great sense of humor!

 

Yes,nothing could possibly go wrong with that!

 

* * *

 

 

_Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite_

_Shut down,shut down,Guilty Fever!_

_Dare ni mo agenai no_

_Shut down,shut down,Guilty Fever!_

 

Yohane delivered the last verse in chorus,and opened her eyes. After much rehearsal,they’d pulled it off flawlessly.

 

She looked to either side of her,at Riko and Mari. They always held hands in the recording booth.

 

She looked through the glass of the recording booth,at the other six who were delivering some combination of smiling,clapping,waving,and thumbs up.

 

She blinked.

 

Her cheeks were wet,but she was smiling.

 

Finally.

 

_She was home._

 


End file.
